


The Quest For Eichenwalde

by JesterThomas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Magic, Multi, My goddamned brain had this idea and of course I just had to write it down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterThomas/pseuds/JesterThomas
Summary: Knight Captain Fareeha Amari and her squire Thomas Morgan are given what appears to be a simple mission: escort the famous witch Angela Ziegler from Point Gibraltar to Eichenwalde. The reason is secret and they don't need to know it. But of course this would not be a simple mission like killing a dragon or helping a village with a group of bandits. Someone very dangerous is plotting in the shadows to stop the trio from reaching their destination and Fareeha and Thomas would have to do anything they can to prevent it.





	1. The Calling

Fareeha ran behind the big rock just as the raging fire was reaching her. She took a glance behind her cover and saw the dragon approaching. It wasn't one of the big kind but nonetheless, it was dangerous. She saw that her sword was still inside the creature's neck, so she only had her bow now. The blood dripping from the injury had slowed the beast down. Just as she nocked an arrow, she felt someone patting on her shoulder.

She turned, ready to fire, when her squire brought his hands up, half yelling “It's me, Captain Amari! Don't shoot!”. She huffed, saying “Thomas! What the Hell are you doing here?”. The squire, readjusting the sword on his back, said “You were taking too long, so I came to check what was happening”. They both fell silent when the dragon roared and changed cover. The beast was searching for them and Fareeha had to think of a plan to kill it. Fast. Luckily for her, the squire had an idea. Taking a few glances around, Thomas said “What about you distracting it and me trying to kill it from above?”. The woman glared at him. “And how am I supposed to distract it, if you don't mind me asking? Also, why you?”. He grinned. “You have your arrows, Captain. I'm sure you know where to aim. And for the second question, your sword is in the monster's neck”.

He started to climb up the rocks of the cave and reached an elevated point, unsheathing his sword. Fareeha took a breath and went out of her cover, arrow ready, saying “Hey, dragon!”. The monster looked in her direction, hissing. She took her shot and hit the creature in one of its eyes. The dragon roared and charged her. She fired a second arrow in the other eye, but missed. Cursing in her native tongue, she took a third arrow, but never needed to fire.

Thomas, seeing that the beast was in position, jumped down, shouting “Justice rains from above!”. The blade went through the dragon's skull and the creature fell, lifting up dust and pebbles. Thomas clung to his weapon, not losing his grip. When the dust settled, Fareeha took a step forward, seeing her squire on top of the beast, cleaning the blade in his gambeson. “Well, Captain. We did it. Nice shots by the way” he said. The woman smirked. “You did well too, kid. Your time to become a knight is coming much faster every mission we complete”. At this, the young man smiled even more. “Well, I hope you're right Captain”. Fareeha took her curved sword from the creature's neck and used a cloth to clean the blade. Her _Raptora_ shone even in the faint light of the open cave. She turned back to her squire and said “Well, we can go back to the village and tell them the good news”.

They arrived at the village when the sun was starting to set. The kids were the first to see them and shouted so loud in excitement, the adults came from the fields or from the houses. Then it was chaos. They were surrounded by the villagers and had to dismount. A man approached them. It was the chief of the village. He had a beaming smile on his face, even if he missed a few teeth. “I take that the vile beast is dead, my dear knight”. Fareeha nodded. “Wonderful! Simply wonderful!”. He turned to his people, shouting “ **We have to celebrate this magnificent day! The day Lady Fareeha Amari and her brave squire defeated the dragon that has terrorized our poor village for far too long! We will mourn the dead and toast for the future! Go to your houses now! Because tonight we will celebrate as if it's the first day of harvest!** ”. The villagers shouted in joy and quickly scattered around. The chief took Thomas and Fareeha's hands in his, saying “You're very welcome to stay. After all, it's a celebration in your honor”. The pair exchanged a brief look of understanding and said in unison “With great pleasure”.

The night went on between songs, dances and alcohol. Fareeha and Thomas were asked numerous times to tell the story of how they had killed the dragon and each time, the squire added something that never happened. He did that on purpose and Fareeha just laughed every time he invented a new element. She had grew very fond of the young man in the last few years he was at her side, making her realize that it was right to let yourself go from time to time and not taking life so seriously. Thomas became like a little brother and seeing that finally he too would become a knight just filled her with pride and joy.

The next morning, while Thomas was preparing the horses, he saw a messenger from the Overwatch Order, recognizing the symbol, entering the village. He seemed in a hurry. The messenger went straight to Thomas and said “Are you Lady Amari's squire?”. He nodded. The messenger said. “Knight Commander Morrison requests your presence at Point Gibraltar as soon as possible. It's urgent”. With that said, he went away just as fast as he arrived. Thomas finished preparing the horses in a hurry and went to Fareeha, who was finishing packing their few belongings. After telling her the message, the Amari woman said “If Morrison wants us at the Order's headquarters, it IS really urgent. We leave now”. The young man nodded. “The horses are ready, Captain”. She smiled. “Perfect. Let's go then”.


	2. The Assignement and Bad Memories

Two days later, the pair had arrived. The both of them and their horses were exhausted, riding all night, having stopped just to eat something and giving the horses time to rest a little. They left the animals at the stables and went straight inside the fortress. Thomas was starting to feel the fatigue slowly taking over his body and he knew that for Fareeha it was the same, even if she didn't showed it. They arrived in front of the big door to Knight Commander Morrison's office, guarded by four men. Fareeha said to one of the guards “Knight Captain Fareeha Amari and her squire Thomas Morgan are here on Knight Commander Morrison orders. If you could let us pass, please”. The guard nodded and went inside to announce them. A few seconds later, he was back, saying “The Knight Commander would immediately receive you”. He and his companion opened the door, closing it the moment both Thomas and Fareeha were inside.

The Knight Commander looked up from the document he was reading the moment he heard the door closing. Thomas and Fareeha had their helmets under their right arm, standing at attention. He stood up and said “At ease”. The pair relaxed their posture a little. Morrison circled his desk to face them, saying “I'm sure you are wondering why I called you here on such short notice, after you just completed your last mission. Good job by the way”. Thomas smiled, nodding. “Thank you, Sir”. Morrison nodded back in a serious way, but Fareeha noticed a faint smile on his lips for a moment. “Anyway, I have to give you another mission. A very important one”. He turned and grabbed a letter on his desk. “This is a message from Eichenwalde, one of our most important allies. Your mission is to escort a person there”. There was a pause and Thomas cleared his throat. “And the person we have to bring there is...”. Both Fareeha and Morrison glared at him and he looked down at his boots. Morrison sighed. “Angela Ziegler. She's the one you'll have to take to Eichenwalde”. Fareeha's eyes widened. “W-we have to escort her? One of the most famous witches in the whole world? Why?”. Morrison shook his head. “The reason why you have to bring her there are not of your concern. She needs to be to Eichenwalde quickly but I can give you two days to prepare yourselves. You are dismissed”. Fareeha opened her mouth to say something else but Morrsion repeated “Dismissed”, this time with a tone of finality in his voice. Thomas and Fareeha saluted and went out of the office.

“Well, this is a... tricky situation. Don't you agree, Captain?”. No response. Thomas continued. “I mean, this mission seems simple but... I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this”. Still no response. Fareeha seemed lost in her thoughts. Thomas, annoyed, said “Captain, are you listening?”. Fareeha looked at him. “I'm sorry, Tom. What were you saying?”. He rolled his eyes. “Never mind, Cap. What's on your mind, anyway. You seem lost in your thoughts. Too much lost”. The knight shrugged. “Must be the fatigue catching up on me”. But Fareeha knew it was not true because in her mind, an unpleasant memory had started to play again.

_A few years before_

_Fareeha was happy. She had been assigned a squire and hers would be an important role, because it was her task to teach him how to be a knight. His name was Thomas Morgan and even if he was only fourteen years old, she was surprised to see that he was half a head taller than her. He seemed a nice boy and even he was surprised in knowing that he would be the squire for none other than Ana Amari's daughter. She went straight inside the tallest tower of the Overwatch headquarter. She wanted to communicate the news with Angela, maybe even celebrate with her. Or maybe just confess her love to the other woman after years of pining. She hopped on the magical platform that took her to the top of the tower, where the witch worked. Without knocking on the door, she entered, only to find Angela and Moira, the alchemist, kissing passionately. She yelped, causing the two women to stop and look at her. “Imsorryididntmeantodistrubbye” she said very quickly and was out of the room._

_Hours later, she was in the tavern, drunk and heartbroken. Thomas was at a nearby table, talking with some of his friends but she knew he was keeping an eye on her. She chuckled. That boy would certainly become a fine knight indeed. She was ready to down the current tankard of beer, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Angela and said “Ah, Angela. You here to talk with a friend?”. The witch sighed. “Yes, Reeha. But not here. Can we go outside?”. Even in her drunk state, Fareeha couldn't resist the other woman's gaze so she nodded and the two of them went out._

_Once outside, Fareeha said “I suppose I have to say congratulations to you and Moira”. Angela sighed “Fareeha...”. The other woman silenced her by bringing up her hand. “Don't. I understand. She is perfect for you and I wish you all the happiness you deserve”. The witch scoffed. “That's not what I wanted to say”. She took a breath. “What you stumbled in today was an accident”. Fareeha laughed. “An accident? You two kissing like your lives depended on it was an accident?”. Angela glared at her. “Yes. Moira had mixed some ingredients wrong and...”. The slap was unexpected. When the witch looked back, she saw tears streaming down Farreha's eyes. “Stop with your bullshit, Angela! I know what I have seen so don't insult my intelligence even if I'm drunk! We've known each other for years, always telling each other the truth and you... you...”. She took a few ragged breaths, trying to calm herself. After wiping the tears from her face, Fareeha went past Angela. The witch turned around, saying “I'm sorry, Reeha”. The knight just shook her head and continued walking._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. Hope you like and let me know what you think. See you next time!


	3. Doubts

Thomas and Fareeha used the rest of the day to relax and rest even if they were both thinking about what to do, what to bring with them and which road was the fastest, and the safest, to arrive to Eichenwalde. “We'll need to go through the Old Forest” Thomas said. Fareeha nodded. “Yeah. It's one of the fastest ways to reach Eichenwalde”. The young man sighed. “I hope it will be easier than the last time. Elves are really on the verge of declaring war”. Fareeha sighed too. “I know but elves have nothing against Overwatch and the last time it was an incident”. Thomas nodded, feeling more at ease. “Anyway, Captain, why don't we go see Torbjorn. We need our weapons and armors to be perfect and I think my cuirass is done”. He pointed to some nicks and ruined spots on it and continued “Even my blade needs some attention. I almost feared it was going to break when I impaled the dragon's skull”. Fareeha looked at the sheathed weapon. It was a bastard sword, the blade slightly broader than others and the cross-guard had dwarf runes carved on it; the pommel the form of a bear's head.

She smirked. “You wouldn't need Torbjorn if you had taken care of your blade first”. He stopped, saying “That's not true. I care about my sword. It's just that piercing a dragon's skull is no easy fit. I'm lucky this sword was made with dwarf steel”. He unsheathed it and observed the weapon carefully. There were still some faint traces of the dragon's blood on it but that was due to the fact that they had to come back quickly and Thomas hadn't had the time to clean well the blade. It also needed to be sharpened again. Sheathing the sword, the squire said “Come to think of it, impaling the dragon did something. Dwarf steel my ass”.

They arrived at Torbjorn's smithy and saw that the dwarf was working on something. His sons were also working at an erratic pace. The duo didn't know what to do. If they went there and approached the blacksmith while he was working, he would become furious, claiming that they had broken his concentration and when Torbjorn was angry, it was never a pleasant experience, especially considering his left metallic arm. Luckily for them, Torbjorn's wife, Ingrid, came to the rescue. She smiled at them, saying “Don't worry, I have this”. She went to her husband and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw her, smiling. She bowed her head to whisper something in his ear and nodded in the direction of Thomas and Fareeha. The dwarf looked at them and huffed, then proceeded to meet with them.

“So, what can I do for you two?” he said. Thomas drew the sword and handed it to the blacksmith. Torbjorn took the weapon and examined it. “The blade is ruined. I’ll have to sharpen it but it’s dwarf steel, it’s not easy. I just wonder what did you used this fine blade for”. Fareeha answered. “He used it to pierce a dragon’s head”. The dwarf’s eyes widened. “You what!?”. Thomas took a step back in fear, then started to stutter. “It… It was the only thing to do. Fareeha… I mean, the Captain could have died if I didn’t help her”. Torbjorn pointed the sword to his neck. “The only thing to do? You have no idea how much this sword is important! Doing something like that is like spit on the memory of the man who was wielding it before you!”. Thomas flinched at that, Fareeha too. It was no secret that many in the order didn’t see Thomas fit of wielding the sword of Gerard Lacroix, one of the most important knights in the history of the Overwatch Order. But the Ceremony of the Blade had been clear.

The Ceremony of the Blade, the first step to become a knight, couldn’t lie: the sword had chosen his wielder, not the contrary. The ritual was an important one in the order and pretty simple too. The candidate would enter a room filled with swords. The person would choose a sword and if deemed worthy, the runes on the guard would shine strongly, thus accepting their new wielder. If the candidate was not worthy of that sword, the runes would repel him or her and the person would have to find another sword.

Torbjorn lowered the sword and sighed. “I’m sorry, Thomas. I got carried away”. The young man, still looking down, said “No, master Torbjorn. You’re right I needed to be more careful”. With that, he turned around and went away, leaving the blacksmith and the captain alone. “You all are too hard with him. You really think he doesn’t know the importance of the sword he has?”. The dwarf looked down. “Yeah, I know and as I said before, I’m sorry”. The woman sighed. “It doesn’t matter now. What I want to know is this: will the sword be ready for tomorrow?”. Torbjorn nodded. “I’ll work on it. It will be perfect. Do you need anything else, Reeha?”. The knight smiled at the nickname. “Actually, yes. My squire needs a new cuirass and I too need something done on my armor”. The dwarf nodded. “I’ll do everything in no time and it will be a fine work”. Fareeha laughed. “Like always, Torbjorn. Like always”. She left her armor there and went out of the smithy. She had to find Thomas and talk with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry but my computer decided it was a good time to stop working so I have been busy building a new one. But now that it's ready, I'm back on track!  
> Let me know if you liked the chapter or if you just want to leave a comment.  
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are, another fanfic that I felt the need to write. Let me know what you guys think in the comments and if I should continue it or not. See you next time!
> 
> P.S.  
> Also, I'm writing a Supercorp and a Korrasami fanfic. If you're interested, you can take a look at them and let me know what you think about them too. Enough said.


End file.
